


The Close Shave

by luciferswhiteloafers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (but only barely), Anal Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Shaving Kink, which is just the polite term for buttstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/luciferswhiteloafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was it about watching me shave that got you so hard, Levi?” Erwin asks. “Was it just the knife?”<br/>Levi sneers and juts his hips up sharply.<br/>“I woke up hard, I can’t help if your ass got in the way of where I was looking.”</p><p>Wherein Erwin shaves with a big knife and Levi gets all hot and bothered watching him. Butt stuff ensues.</p><p>EDIT: Now with beautiful fanart. http://tinyurl.com/n7apx8r</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Close Shave

The sound of water splashing in the sink steadily drags Levi from what had been a passable night’s sleep. For once. He opens his eyes to find Erwin dripping shaving foam into the sink as he pauses to inspect his left cheek. That giant fucking knife is for killing men, not shaving them, he thinks, following the swish and flick of the blade with his eyes. But his Commander is nothing if not a creature of habit and had always bitched he got the “most effective shave from a true blade”. It wouldn’t matter if he was in the middle of the field or in the finest chateau in Sina, he would always shave with that damn knife. 

 

That was the thing about Erwin, when he set his mind to something, that was that. He could never be swayed, manipulated or convinced to do anything or give up anything once he’d decided upon it. Whether it was persuading the entire Survey Corps that his untested sonar method was the only way, convincing the brass that No Hanji really was a genius, she just needs the proper leeway to work as she sees fit, or coaxing Levi into his bed. Completely against his will. Partially. Somewhat. Eventually he thought it wasn’t a terrible idea.

 

There was much about them that no one needed to know. Levi would never tell a living soul about the times they talked about what they’d do if the war ended, hopes too tenuous to share with anyone in the daylight, only to be whispered between the two of them once the candles had burned to the wick. He’d never tell anyone about the burning thrill that went down his spine when Erwin took command of a situation, be it on the battlefield or in private - shoving Levi to his knees or up against a wall, triggering whatever part of him had seemingly been bred to respond to this charming fuck, to find the greatest pleasure in submitting to his will.

 

Erwin hadn’t yet realized Levi was awake, still studiously flicking away remnants of the 5 o’clock shadow other people never got to see. Levi quietly tugged Erwin’s pillow across the empty space, burying himself in the familiar masculine smell before allowing his eyes to drift back to the man himself. He was fully dressed except for his jacket and cloak, the top buttons on the crisp white shirt undone so he wouldn’t drip on his collar. The thick muscles in his back bunched and rippled underneath as he pulled one cheek taught before sliding the blade across in a perfect arc. Something about the rare privilege of staring at him unobserved combined with the ease and intimacy between man and blade made arousal coil in Levi’s belly. Erwin’s hands were huge, large and strong enough to break a man, to fit perfectly around Levi’s waist or his neck, but gentle and dextrous enough to shave with a five inch blade and leave nary a nick behind. 

 

Erwin shifted his weight from one foot to another and Levi shut his eyes quickly, not in the mood to justify his voyeurism or deal with the man’s ego. Instead of turning around, he bent further over the sink to splash water on his face, throwing the curve of his ass into glorious relief. The man really was built like a brick shithouse. Everything about his physique drove Levi fucking insane. He was suddenly grateful not to have been born a woman, he’d probably still get soaking wet every time the man walked into a room - as it were, he’d managed to mostly control his erections in public. Mostly. 

 

He was busy contemplating the merits of Erwin’s strong thighs when the man in question finally realized he was being watched, tensing before turning around slowly. 

“Good Morning Corporal. Is there something I can help you with? You appear very contemplative.” 

Levi made a noncommittal noise, rolling his eyes and flipping over onto his back. 

“Just wondering why you still shave with that old thing. I know for a fact there are shaving methods with a smaller possibility of personal maiming. Seems stupid.”

Erwin half smiled, in that stupid vaguely condescending way he always did when he thought he knew better, closing the distance between the sink and the bed, still holding the knife. 

“Men have always shaved this way. Just because there are new ways doesn’t mean they’re any better or more efficient.” 

“Aren’t you normally on the opposite side of that argument?” 

The fucker smirked again. 

“I suppose you’re right. Still, didn’t seem like you minded watching me do it.” 

 

Before Levi could defend himself, Erwin had managed to swing over one of his giant legs and straddle his waist, trapping him with those tempting thighs he’d been ruminating over a moment ago. He noticed Erwin had that hooded look to his eyes, a look that usually meant Levi would barely be able to ride his horse the next day. 

 

“I’m glad these little moments are all that remain of your impulse to question every single thing I do. You’ve come so far, my Levi.” He says, reaching over to pull the sheet down to the places where their bodies touched. 

 

Erwin slides one hand up Levi’s chest, pausing to let his splayed fingers catch on pebbled nipples as he makes his way up, cradling his jaw and running his thumb across pale lips. A pink tongue flicks out and pulls the thumb into his mouth, caressing the tip before he sinks his teeth into the soft pad. He grinds his hips against Levi’s, the thin sleep pants and sheet doing nothing to dull the rough slide of the gear buckles against his skin or the warm bulge of Erwin’s cock against his own. 

 

The knife, Levi thinks, lowering his eyes to see it still held gingerly in the Commander’s right hand. Even he can’t begin to imagine what the man intends to do with it, learning from their time together to be prepared for anything in Erwin Smith’s bed. He knows this and doesn’t give a shit, doesn’t move - trusting Erwin to take him to the edge of forgetting everything outside this room and take good care of him after. 

Unusually enough, it seems the man himself had forgotten he was holding it up until that moment, slowly bringing the blade to rest flat against Levi’s belly. He lets out a hiss against the cold steel and traces of water left from Erwin’s shave, trying to worm away from it while conversely shoving their hips together harder. The curl to Erwin’s lip indicates that in those split seconds he’s already thought far ahead of Levi. 

 

The sinister bastard leans in for a kiss, licking the gasp from Levi’s lips as the cold stone of the bolo tie comes to rest against his naked chest. His hand feels huge, wrapped around the back of Levi’s neck. Levi wonders for the second time that morning how much of his skull Erwin could crush beneath his hands if he tried. Would he be fast enough to squirm away first? Thoughts of power and control spiral away in the darker corners of his mind. Nothing between them is ever simple.

 

The press of their lips is hot and dirty, stealing his breath and sending a shiver down his spine. Erwin does everything with such thoroughness and precision, everything including Levi. He reaches with shaking fingers to snake his arms around Erwin’s neck, trying to use him as leverage to pull their lower bodies closer together. He can feel the slight tremble in his own hands, tries to squeeze harder to steady them, wrinkling the pristinely folded collar. 

 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Erwin asks. 

 

Levi thinks that in a way, he does. He knows what Erwin does to him. He feels a deep ache beneath his balls that seems to pulse to his core. He can’t fight the urge to be filled, to be held down by strong hands and fucked into oblivion until he can't remember anything about the war, about responsibility, about what it is to fear. Only the slam of their hips together. That’s what Erwin does to him. 

 

Levi grinds their bodies together as closely as he can, hoping that Erwin will give into his silent request to get the fuck on with it. Of course, that asshole has other ideas. He grips Levi’s wrists and holds them above his head, snaking the other hand beneath his sleep pants to finally grip his hard cock.

 

He groans and arches up, presenting himself for Erwin’s pleasure. He knows Erwin is not-so-secretly the kind of pervert that enjoys the sight of his large hand on Levi’s (proportionate) but admittedly smaller cock. Something about that contrast spurns him on further. Levi doesn't mind it either. 

 

Before he realizes that his eyes are closed, the warm hand leaves his pants and the sensation is replaced with the biting cold of the blade. Erwin slowly drags the dull side knife from the jut of Levi’s jawbone down his neck, across his clavicle, over his breastbone until the shivers roll across Levi’s body. He instinctually tugs at the vice grip on his wrists, even as he struggles to keep from moving his torso. Erwin has excellent aim but he only trusts it so far when he’s distracted like this. 

 

In a motion that seems sharp and quick in contrast to the drag of the blade, Erwin flicks his eyes to Levi’s, holding his gaze as he slides the tip no further than an inch past the waist of his pants, flattening the cold metal against his skin. Neither of them move an inch. Levi’s shaky breaths and Erwin’s appreciative murmur are the only sounds in the room. Levi can’t help but think back to a time when he would have used this moment to slip one hand from Erwin’s hold and grab the knife before the blonde could ask why, slashing the tender flesh of his throat and smiling as the blood pooled around them both.

 

That was a long time ago.

 

A long time before he knew the man whose cock he felt pressing insistently against his thigh. Now, instead of lying awake at night thinking of ways to kill Erwin, his sleepless nights are filled with thoughts of keeping him alive. It’s amazing what a few trust exercises and a big dick can accomplish. 

 

Seeming to read his mind as always, Erwin chuckles as he moves the blade away, placing it on the nightstand. 

 

“What was it about watching me shave that got you so hard, Levi?” Erwin asks. “Was it just the knife?” 

Levi sneers and juts his hips up sharply.

“I woke up hard, I can’t help if your ass got in the way of where I was looking.”

 

Erwin leans in for another kiss, devouring his mouth before moving on to the place behind his ear, down his neck - making him crazy. With a parting bite to a particularly sensitive spot on Levi’s neck, Erwin pushes himself up, releasing fine boned wrists as he grinds his ass against Levi’s knifepoint hipbones.

 

He reaches into his pants again and frees Levi’s straining erection, gracing him with the pleasures of a firm grip and a fast pace. The easy lust that had been burning between them boils into something more urgent. Erwin continues to pump him, sliding the other hand from his chest down to his belly, scraping the ticklish flesh with blunt nails along the way. Levi knows he won’t last long, he always comes easiest in the morning. He closes his eyes and sighs Erwin’s name, bucking their hips together, relishing the rough friction of the gear again. He wishes for a moment he had taken his pants off so he could really feel it. 

 

“Levi” Erwin rumbles in the deep voice he knows is never disobeyed. 

 

“I want you to let go, come for me. But don’t think I’m done with you, I’m going to fuck you before I leave this room.” 

 

Levi arches, thrusting more erratically against the tight ring of Erwin’s fingers. 

 

“Didn’t you hear me Levi? I said come”

Levi doesn’t fight the tell-tale tightening in his balls as he spills over Erwin’s fist, groaning his name again and sinking his nails into the white of his shirt. He grips one broad forearm and lowers himself back down to the bed. 

 

Even though his cock has been straining inside his tighter-than-regulation pants Erwin is still gentle as he slides Levi’s pajamas off. He notes with a pleased smirk that some of his come has splashed onto Erwin’s pants and across the thick belt of his gear. The commander doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Get on your knees”

Levi doesn’t know if he’s coherent enough for a blow-job, but he’ll sure try. However the man in charge seems to have other plans as he shoves Levi’s legs apart before lying on his back between them, gripping his hips and pulling him down to sit across his face. 

His knees grow impossibly weak at the first touch of a tongue on his ass, hands flailing out for purchase, finding Erwin’s outstretched arm. He balances himself with the other hand against the broad chest beneath him. Even someone as graceful as him was bound to falter under the heady press of Erwin Smith’s lips and tongue there. He starts with biting little kisses to the sensitive skin around his hole before swirling his tongue in maddening circles around the rim. It’s the dirtiest feeling in the world and he loves it, pushing himself against Erwin’s mouth, hoping to get that tongue shoved deeper inside him where he wants it. 

 

Erwin licks him until he’s begging, making a sloppy mess of him before sliding out from underneath him and shoving him forward onto the bed. Then in another motion so quick Levi hardly notices, Erwin’s hand darts out to the bedside table, grabbing a vial and dribbling sweet smelling oil down the crack of Levi’s ass and over his own cock . Once again he proves that his disgusting mind knows no bounds as he spreads Levi’s cheeks apart with his thumbs, gazing down at his work with a happy sigh. 

 

“I wish you could appreciate how perfect you look like this. You’re so pretty when you give up your ass, especially since it’s only to me.”

 

With the way he feels, inside and out Levi doesn’t even care what bullshit Erwin is spouting. He’s perfectly content to feel utterly possessed, to be owned by Erwin in the only way that counts. 

 

His eyes fly open at the first nudge of the cock against his ass. He grips the sheet and exhales against the initial feeling that never stops being intrusive, no matter how many times they’ve done it. He catalogues his muscles methodically, relaxing them one group at a time, trying to keep his breathing even.

 

Erwin’s hands soothe along his sides and his mouth follows, kissing his way up Levi’s spine. Soon he relaxes under the treatment, allowing the pain to fade to something dull, bringing his entire focus to the slow rock of Erwin’s hips and the world shattering sensation of being filled. He doesn’t know what it is about himself that makes him such a whore for Erwin’s cock. Something just comes out when they’re fucking that turns him into this wanton, primal thing that needs to be held tighter, fucked harder and harder and more and more until every rational thought is gone from his head. 

 

Erwin complies and grips his hip sharply with one hand, the other coming up to grab his hair and jerk his head back sharply, shoving Levi down onto his cock with enough force to have him seeing stars. He’s not a young man but the giant cock sliding over his prostate seems to have coaxed his dick to hardness again. He whines as they rut farther down into the mattress

 

“Don't think I didn't see that come on my uniform” Erwin grunts as he pulls him by his hair until Levi’s back is pressed along his chest, driving his cock up at a new angle that forces a scream from the smaller man. His scalp and ass are beginning to protest the rough treatment but every drop of pain just makes him even more desperate for pleasure. Humanity’s strongest isn’t in this bed. Right now he’s just an ordinary man, getting exactly what he wants from the best looking piece of ass this side of the wall. 

 

“You make me so hard every time you roll your eyes and smart off to me. It always just reminds me how wonderfully compliant you are when you take my cock. ”

 

Levi inwardly swears in every language he knows, leaning back to rest his head against a broad shoulder as the bastard fucks him with all the strength he’s got. One hand comes to rest against Levi’s neck as the other wraps in a tight band against his hips, forcing them more closely together.

 

Levi swallows thickly around the hand at his throat, taking in what little breath he can as he slides his fingers through the gear at Erwin’s hip, gripping the strap with shaking fingers. He barely notices the sharp bite of the buckle cutting into his palm as he holds on for dear life and comes on Erwin’s cock, spilling on his own stomach and wringing a groan from Erwin as the tightening of his muscles pull the orgasm from him. Levi sighs at the feel of hot come filling him from the inside out, smiling blearily as he thinks of the ring of bruises his cravat will thankfully hide from prying eyes. Erwin always leaves him such a mess when he’s done with him.

They don't speak as they disentangle themselves, Levi clenching his aching ass to keep from soiling Erwin’s uniform further. He gets a slap to his ass for his trouble, Erwin’s knees cracking as he rises from the bed and begins to right himself. 

 

He paces back to the mirror where he started, trying to comb his hair into some sort of order and sighing when it proves pointless. He frowns further as he notices a button ripped from his chest. 

“Looks like you’ll have some mending to do tonight.”

Levi rolls his eyes as he trudges to the bathroom, stopping to kiss Erwin and straighten his tie on the way. The Commander smiles after him as he puts on his jacket. 

 

“You know if you’re interested, I’d be happy to help you shave sometime, Levi.”

 

“Pfft, fuck off pervert. Go to work.” Levi grumbles from the bathroom.

 

“You’re at your most accommodating in the morning, Lance Corporal, as always”

 

Erwin dithers about the room for a few moments more, gathering his things and humming as he leaves. Levi listens for the click of the door as he looks fondly at the small red lines on his palm, rinsing the blood from his hand.

 

“Accommodating, my ass”.


End file.
